


His light

by TragicAlchemist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlchemist/pseuds/TragicAlchemist
Summary: Lazy morning, Bucky thinking about the day he met you, he being a dreamy gentleman (Bucky saving you, I'm sure one of the most popular fantasies, but I can't get enough), ugh basically so much fluff.





	His light

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by one of my favorite songs "Can't Help Falling In Love", so you can blame Elvis for this one, I felt like writing something sweet and romantic, this is the result of listening this song and watching the rain through the window. First time I do a songfic, I hope you like it, is almost Christmas people! a big hug to everyone! :)

He couldn't express in words how grateful he was for you, that he found you. Bucky never thought he deserved love, not after all the things he did, but here you were in his arms.

For Bucky you were without a doubt the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, you didn't have superpowers, in fact, most of the time it seemed he was the one who kept you safe even from yourself (being a clumsy person, accidents were normal in your life). But you had a heart of gold and so much love to give, he never understood that, and until now is still a mystery, how someone so amazing like you could exist.

"Bucky..." your sleepy voice brought him back from his daze, he didn't answered, instead just hug you tightly, holding you close to his chest and kissing the top of your head, with the rhythm of his heartbeat putting you back to sleep. This is how he wanted to spend the rest of his days, he was sure of that.

Even without superpowers you had saved him, you were the light that kept him sane, your laugh was the most delightful sound for his ears, your smiles were contagious, your kisses made his heartbeat go full speed, your touch made him want to melt his skin with yours, the first time he touched you he made a mental note to save that memory in a corner where no one could ever take it away from him, and your voice, heavens! he loved your voice, hearing you sing was one of the pleasures he thought didn't deserve.

The first time he said "I love you", he looked like the most fragile being in the world, the honesty in his eyes and words told you the wall once was between you and his heart had been reduced to dust. He bared his heart to you, it wasn't easy and it took time, but it felt so natural, like if it supposed to happen, without rush, and it was incredible how now you could understand him even without words, and vice versa.

You gained his trust, you were not scared of him, you never had been, why would you? at first your friends had been worried for you, telling you he was dangerous and you could get hurt. But that never had happened, his mind was still healing, but without realizing you were helping him. You were definitely a proof from the existence of God, he thought. It was the only explanation, and after the hell he had lived, found you was a miracle. He had fell so deep for you that sometimes it scared him, what if his enemies hurt you to get to him? he wouldn't be able to stand that.

He kept caressing your hair, absently and in comfortable silence, this was one of those moments he wished could last forever. Listening the gentle sound of the rain outside just made this night more perfect, even if was such a domestic scene, you two couldn't be more happy. Meet Bucky was a gift for you, he had been the man you completely surrendered yourself.

"I love you Y/N..." Bucky whispered softly in the semi darkness, the soft light from the window announcing the dawn and revealing your features, he loved watching you sleep.

The rain made him think about the day he met you, it was raining too and he had decided to take a walk. After six months he joined the avengers, he still had problems around people, the team had been nice to him, even Tony had made an effort (considering all that had happened). At first everyone was wary around Bucky, like if he was time bomb that was going to explode at any moment, although Steve didn't treat him differently but he worry for him constantly.

With time, Steve understood that his friend will never be the same, life had changed him, had changed both. This made him realized his friend needed some space (and the fact Bucky told him to stop acting like his damn nanny), then Bucky made a habit of taking walks, whenever he wasn't needed on a mission he went for a walk, the others noticed but didn't dare to ask. He spend time with his teammates but it was obvious he needed time alone too, at least more than them, but in a group where everyone is so different, they understood.

 

He smiled remembering the first time he saw you, on the busy streets of New York, in the middle of the chaotic and busy life in the big city, there was a girl in the sidewalk with a guitar and a voice like velvet. You were sheltering yourself from the light drizzle under the roof of one of the stores, and there was people around you, others who just stop by for a minute and leaving a couple dollars in the open case of your guitar and leave.

Without realizing he stood there mesmerized by your voice and sweet smile, thanking to the people who stop by to listen to you. After some minutes, your performance ended and you were leaving, he had to suppress the impulse of following you, but couldn't help kept his eyes on you until you disappeared in the crowd.

Listen to you became part of his walk routine (his favorite actually), and soon the main reason for him to take a walk, but one day after two weeks since he saw you for first time, you weren't there, neither the next one, and suddenly the idea of take a walk didn't seemed so exciting anymore. 

He came inside of a coffee shop to get something to drink, and sitting in a table in the corner he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, good night everyone...I want to sing a special song, that my dad used to sign to my mom...I'm sure you know this one". you said with that sweet smile that had left Bucky smitten kitten.

And when the notes from "Can't Help Falling In Love" started to emerge from your lips like honey along with the chords from your guitar, people went silent enjoying the song, but for Bucky no one else existed, just you, for a moment his mind played a trick on him, making him feel like you were singing especially for him, he felt stupid later of course.

 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you? ___

__

__The cheering of the people in the coffee shop brought him back to reality. "Thank you so much, have a great night" you said leaving the stage. He followed you with his eyes and a small smile on his lips._ _

__"Hey Frankie, can I leave my guitar here? I'll be back tomorrow, I need to run some errands way home" you told your boss._ _

__"Sure honey, just leave it in my office, oh and Y/N, I'll give you your check tomorrow, take care kid." said him with a warm smile._ _

__"Thanks! see you tomorrow, good night" and you leave the place, Bucky came out too, he wasn't sure why, it wasn't like he just could go and talk to you without creeping you out, of course. But he had to come back to the tower anyway which was in the same direction as you were walking, a magical coincidence. It was already dark outside, and you were walking alone, he actually found himself wondering how a beautiful dame like you was walking home alone?_ _

__His trail of thoughts were cut off when he notice two men getting close to you, they seemed drunk, they started whistling at you, in a attempt of ignore them you tried to walk away, but they were coming in your way chuckling slyly and calling you vulgar names._ _

__

___Like a river flows_ _ _

___Surely to the sea_ _ _

___Darling, so it goes_ _ _

___Some things are meant to be_ _ _

___Take my hand,_ _ _

___Take my whole life, too_ _ _

___For I can't help falling in love with you ____ _

____ _ _

____Bucky quickly came close to you before they could get to you, putting a strong arm around your shoulder, fortunately they haven't noticed him before._ _ _ _

____"Hey wait up for me doll...play along" he whispered the last part, you just looked at him and it took you a moment to react and understand this stranger was helping you._ _ _ _

____"Hey..! you're here...honey, you didn't told me you were coming tonight" you said trying to sound convincing, your nervousness was almost obvious._ _ _ _

____At this the thugs walked away muttering jeers, they were definitely drunk since they had trouble walking. "T- thank you..." you didn't knew what to say, "Thank you so much, that was...well you saved me, thanks...I'm Y/N"._ _ _ _

____He was still staring at the men with a threatening glow in his eyes and clenching his fist, but his demeanor calmed down considerably with the sound of your voice._ _ _ _

____"Sorry..." he apologized gently releasing you "...is just it seemed they were giving you trouble". He gave you a small smile, and you could notice his beautiful blue eyes...you could stare at them forever._ _ _ _

____"I'm Bucky" he said, looking at the ground and then at you. After that he insisted in walking you home, of course, you were happy to oblige._ _ _ _

____You stopped at the door of your building "Thanks again...I really don't know how to pay you for what you did for me, i- it was amazing" you blurted out bashfully._ _ _ _

____"It's nothing, y- you really don't owe me anything... have a good night Y/N" he cursed his lack of courage, well is not like he could ask to see you again, what would be his excuse? he turned before he could notice the disappointment in your face, he was leaving when your voice startled him._ _ _ _

____"Hey... would you like to have a cup of coffee with me sometime? I- I mean as a thank you for saving me, well I know is not enough but... I mean-" you stuttered._ _ _ _

____A glint of surprised and happiness crossed his eyes "I would like that" he answered with that half smile you were starting to love._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Next day in the dining room at breakfast..._ _ _ _

____"Hey Wilson...who's Elvis?" Bucky questioned, not without hesitation, the other man just stared at him like he had just proclaimed an heresy. Bucky really wanted to avoid Sam's teasing so he didn't gave him too many details._ _ _ _

____"Wha- ...man I can't believe you just said that!" said Sam, with dramatic gesture. "luckily for you, you came to the right person, come here I'll show you good music" he said smiling._ _ _ _

____Last night, Bucky asked you for the song you sang, revealing in the process (and a little embarrassed) that he was there in the coffee house listening to you and he picked interest in the music you were singing. Remembering last night's conversation with you, he thought how happy you looked when you told him about the song._ _ _ _

____"I was nervous, is the first time I sing that one in a stage, is a classic and one of my favorites... so I was kinda worried Elvis would wallow in his grave if I wouldn't sing it right", you confessed chuckling._ _ _ _

____"If it helps...it sounded amazing to me" he said smiling with his eyes in the ground while you were walking to your apartment. His words left a smile on your lips._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Like a river flows_ _ _ _ _

_____Surely to the sea_ _ _ _ _

_____Darling, so it goes_ _ _ _ _

_____Some things are meant to be_ _ _ _ _

_____Take my hand,_ _ _ _ _

_____Take my whole life, too_ _ _ _ _

_____For I can't help falling in love with you_ _ _ _ _

_____For I can't help falling in love with you. ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______His mind came back from his memories when he felt you move, rubbing your sleepy eyes, the first thing you saw were those blue ones that you loved so much, "Good morning beautiful" he said smiling at you._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey..." you said, burying your face in his chest, the atmosphere was so relaxing that you were falling asleep again, the sound of his hungry stomach woke you up making you both laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well someone's really hungry" you said chuckling, clearly he had been wake up much earlier than you, "how long have you been awake?" you asked with a disapproving look, worried that he wasn't getting enough sleep. It wasn't the first time you caught him looking at you in your sleeping, you still couldn't understand why he did that._ _ _ _ _ _

______He kissed you softly on your forehead, "sorry, for I can't help falling in love with you", he answered between kisses._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
